This invention relates generally to cable, and in particular, aluminum conductor steel reinforced (ACSR) power transmission conductors having core strands with metallurgically-bonded aluminum.
Conventional electrical overhead ACSR power transmission cable typically includes a steel core which may be galvanized for corrosion resistance. Aluminum wires are ordinarily helically wound about the steel core, and the steel core itself is ordinarily formed of a number of steel wires which are themselves stranded together.
In a conventional overhead transmission conductor, the steel core typically carries substantially the entire mechanical tension load placed on the cabling between poles or towers, and the aluminum wires carry the bulk of the electricity transmitted.
It is generally desirable to reduce the weight of cabling in order to reduce tension loads, reduce structural strength requirements, overall cost, etc.
It is also desirable, in those environments where the potential for corrosion is high, such as in coastal applications, to provide ACSR power transmission cable with improved resistance to corrosion.